pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Booker
Rev. Luke Booker (20 October 1762 – 1 October 1837) LL.D., FRLS was an English poet, clergyman, and antiquary. Life Youth Booker was born in Nottingham, England. As a young man, he pursued the religious studies of the Church of England, and took holy orders in 1785. Frederick Cornwallis, Bishop of Lichfield and Coventry, ordained Booker without a title. Career Shortly after his ordination, Booker became a lecturer at St Peter's Collegiate Church of Wolverhampton, after which he became a curate at Oldswinford. For many years thereafter, he served as vicar of the Church of St. Edmund in Dudley. In 1806, he became rector of Tedstone Delamere, after an introduction by his brother-in-law, Richard Blakemore. He returned to Dudley in 1812 through his association with William Ward, 3rd Viscount Dudley and Ward. Booker laid the cornerstone for Dudley's St. Thomas Church]] on 25 October 1816. He remained at Dudley until shortly before his death, having preached 173 sermons. During the Regency, Booker was one of the Chaplains in Ordinary to George IV. | width =25% | align =right }} A charity preacher and an early contributor to the ''Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine'', he was a prolific publisher of poems and sermons, and at least one play. In 1823, he edited Poetical Blossoms by poet Robert Millhouse. He was a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature, and a philanthropist. Booker also served as Justice of the Peace for the counties of Worcester, Hereford, and Stafford. Family He married Ann, daughter of Thomas Blakemore; they had two children. The son, Thomas William Booker, was adopted by Blakemore, raised at the Melingriffith Tin Plate Works, and became MP for Herefordshire. There was also a daughter, Harriet-Esther Booker. Booker died at Bower Ashton, England. Recognition William J. Pringle's portrait of Booker is part of the Dudley Museum and Art Gallery's collection. Publications Poetry * The Highlanders: A poem. Stourbridge, UK: printed by I. West, 1778. * Poems on Subjects Sacred, Moral, and Entertaining. (2 volumes). Wolverhampton, UK: privately published, printed by J. Smart, 1785. * Miscellaneous poems. Stourbridge, UK: J. West, for J.F. & C. Rivington, London, 1789. *''Select Psalms and Hymns''. Dudley, UK: John Rann, 1796. * Malvern: A descriptive and historical poem. Dudley, UK: J. Rann, for Brooke / London: The Rivingtons, 1798. *''The Hop-garden: A didactic poem''. London: H.P. Silvester, for the Rivingtons, 1799. * Calista; or, A picture of modern life: A poem. London: Button, 1803 * Poems. 1803. * Tobias: A poem, in three parts. London: J. Booker for John Rann, Dubley, 1805. * Tributes to the Dead: Consisting of more than 200 epitaphs. London: J. Hatchard, 1830. * The Springs of Plynlimmon: A poem. Wolverhampton, UK: William Parke, 1834. *''The Mitre Oak''. London: Simpkin, Marshall, 1835. Play *''The Champion of Cyrus: A drama in five acts. Dudley, UK: Simpkin, 1831. Non-fiction * ''A Sermon: Preached in the parish church of old Swinford, Worcestershire. STourbridge, UK: printed by J. West, 1788. * A sermon, preached at St. Edmund's church, in Dudley; and published for the purpose of erecting a monument. Dudley, UK: John Rann, 1791. * Britain's Happiness: An assize sermon ... exhibiting an historical review of providential interpositions in favour of the British Empire. Dudley, UK; J. Rann, for the Rivingtons, London, 1792. * A Sermon Preached in the Parish Church of St. Thomas; at Dudley ... and an address to the common people, &c. on the subject of riots. Dudley, UK; J. Rann, for the Rivingtons, & Bew, London, 1793. * Sermons on Various Subjects. Dudley, UK; J. Rann, for the Rivingtons, & Bew, London, 1793. * A Discourse: Addressed chiefly to parents) on the duty and advantages of inoculating children. London: J. Hatchard, 1802. * A Moral Review of the Conduct and Case of Mary Ashford: in refutation of the arguments adduced in defence of her supposed violator and murderer. Dudley, UK: J. Rann, 1818. * The Foundations of a Kingdom Endangered by Iniquity, and its ruin prevented by righteousness. London: J. Hatchard, 1820. * Euthanasia; or, the state of man after death. London: W. Simpkin & R. Marshall / J. Hatchard, 1822. * A Descriptive and Historical Account of Dudley Castle, and its Surrounding Scenery; with graphic illustrations. Dudley, UK: J. Hinton, 1825. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Luke Booker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 1, 2016. References External links ;Poems *Rev. Luke Booker (1762-1835) at English Poetry, 1579;1830 (profile & 8 poems) ;About *"Booker, Luke" at the Dictionary of National Biography Category:1762 births Category:1837 deaths Category:18th-century English Anglican priests Category:19th-century English Anglican priests Category:English poets Category:People from Nottingham Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets